


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - Poly Bracket #3 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Boners, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, M/M, March Madness, Multi, Polyamory, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: I can only tell you my side of the story: Han is just fine here now, sandwiched between Lando and Leia, thank you; how are you?





	

The thing about Han: he’s not suave. 

Han knows this. He’s glad every day for the way his hair falls, because it does the work for him that, if he had to open his mouth, he could not do, in terms of getting people to want to sleep with him.

Unfortunately, Leia and Lando _also_ know this.

It becomes a competition between the two of them to reduce Han to the bigger pile of quivering moof-jelly.

Lando sends him filthy holos.

Leia slips wet lace into his pocket.

The two of them wait to come until Han opens the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "I can only tell you my side of the story."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1361030.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR HAN/LANDO/LEIA IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSemqMrki7azDz64CHkCuL3w34XxN2ceCl4f9bc_6YAlSFKhzQ/viewform)


End file.
